In His Absence
by kateandspencer
Summary: During New Moon, my old fashioned interpretation of how it could have taken place. Bella must move on and draw strength from the very family that nearly destroyed her. There is a Cullen that stayed behind to help her through it. He wants nothhing more for her than to once again be the strong-willed, independant girl that came from Arizona.
1. Chapter 1

_In His Absence_

_**This is a Carlisle and Bella story set during New Moon.**_

_**It is not used for profit, nor do I own the rights to Twilight or any subsequent books, only Stephenie Meyer does.**_

**Carlisle's Point of View:**

The day after Bella's birthday party was somber, to say the least. The whole house was eerily quiet, with everyone reeling over yesterday's events, they were absent from the place where the disaster took place. The whole family had decided to go to see family in Denali, giving the Swan's the space they needed. Edward was the last to leave. He caught me in my office, clearing the last remnants of when Bella had been here only hours before. When he appeared in the doorway, he was despondent, as if the last bit of life he held onto had left him. His eyes said what he could not speak of. I knew he would leave like the rest of the family to escape what had happened here yesterday. Because of the fact that we were not human, and although we tried to blend in, we were still vampires hurt me to the core. Yesterday we nearly killed a human because we had tried to fit in. She was someone that had grown as dear to us as family, and we had hurt her in the process. As I pretended to be browsing at the library, he leaned against the door frame; his hair was disheveled, wearing the same clothes as he had to the party.

"I've left her, Carlisle. And I'm leaving, just like the rest. I can't stay here any longer. Are you coming, as well?"

"I've given it much thought, Edward. My practice will have to find a replacement. I'll have to give them time to find a new physician with the same qualifications, and that could take time. There's more to walking out on your problems than meets the eye, Edward. There will be consequences. What about Bella's welfare. We've changed her life forever, we can't just neglect her."

"She has Charlie. I can't go back, Carlisle. I told her so. She has to move on without us. Goodbye, Carlisle."

"Take care of yourself, Edward."

Later that afternoon, the Sherriff's office called, and I picked up after glancing at the caller ID. It was a colleague of Charlie's, he said. He had just come from the Swan's, and the hospital said that I could be reached at this number. He apologized for calling me on my day off, but he thought it was an emergency. He said that they had just found the Chief's daughter in the woods, she was at home now, and that they couldn't get her warm, and she was incoherent. She kept mumbling nonsense and Charlie wanted to take her to the ER, but she would start screaming. The whole department is worried, and we'd be grateful if you could go over there. I told him I would be glad to, thinking all the while, both Charlie and Bella knew it was our family that caused this whole disaster in the first place. Would I even be welcome in their home? I had to try.

Pulling up to the house, there were about five squad cars in the driveway, all of the officers waiting outside. There were a handful of Black's, and my presence was not welcome by the looks of them. But they said nothing, as to not be detected by the officers outside. For the secret to be uncovered would be detrimental to the pack. But I knew that my every move was being watched. I had my bag in my right hand, my tan raincoat turned up at the collar to keep the rain out. It was a bitter day, and if she was out all night, I shuddered to think about it. I knocked on the door with caution. You could hear footsteps coming down the stairs. The door creaked open, and you could feel the warmth from inside wafting out into the frigid air.

"Dr. Cullen, I don't know who called you, but I'm glad you're here. I guess you know what happened? Because I need some answers. But for now, can you help me with Bella?"

"I'd be glad to help. Can you show me where she is, please?"

Charlie raced upstairs, and I followed. In the room to the left, was hers. I nodded to Charlie, as he leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. He left the room with hesitation, worried. I closed the door behind him, and laid my coat on the chair at the desk. I put my bag on the nightstand, and removed my stethoscope from it. She was curled in a ball, shivering, lips and fingernails blue from hypothermia. Her heart rate was low, breathing was shallow. She looked so fragile lying there. I straightened her fingers, and they instinctively curled around my hand. She opened her eyes, gasped and was startled by what she saw.

"Carlisle, where's Edward?"

"Don't worry about that now, Bella. He's fine. He's with the rest of the family. We'll talk about that later, OK?"

I took her hand, and looked at the veins along the side of her wrist. I took the equipment out of my bag, fluids, lines, needle and tape. I scrubbed her wrist and took the needle from the wrapper. She barely winced from the pain. The bag of fluid rested nicely from the top of her headboard, and it was taped securely. She was severely dehydrated and hypothermic from being out there since the afternoon before. I can't imagine what was going through Charlie's mind during that time. I told her to open her mouth for me, and slipped a peach tablet under her tongue. It should help her state of mind and calm the chills from shock. I turned up the drip, and called out for Charlie. She needed some warm tea, something to warm her from the inside out. Charlie produced the tea just moments later, and stood at the doorway with a horrified look on his face. He was relinquishing care of his daughter to the very ones that nearly destroyed her. How could he live with himself if anything happened to her? I took the tea from him, giving him a reassuring look. I touched him on the shoulder and shook my head. He slowly trod back down the stairs, and took up his post on the couch with his head in his hands.

With the tea on the nightstand, I helped her to sit upright. She made an awful face, as the tablet dissolved. It was bitter. I sat on the edge of the bed and held the cup to her lips. She took a sip, and turned her head to refuse more.

"All of it, Bella. You can't go back to sleep until it's done."

"Carlisle, it hurts, here," as she pointed to her heart. Tears streamed down her face. "It was my fault. I can't go on without him."

"Yes you can. There's a man downstairs that's depending on you. He loves you more than anything in this world, Bella. My whole family has left me, and I'm hurting too. We can get through this together, if you'll let me."

She took the cup from his grasp, and finished the warm elixir. She rested her head against the headboard, looked at him and said, "Why did you stay, Carlisle?"

Before answering, he took his stethoscope off and returned it to his bag. She could hear the leather soles of his shoes on the floor as he went to stand by the window. He looked out at the throng of people still hovering outside, waiting for word. He took his coat off of the chair at the desk and threw it onto the foot of the bed, covering the blankets at her feet. He slid it to the side of her bed. He took her hand, turning it over in his ever so gently. He looked in her eyes and leaned over to her.

"Because Alice told me before she left that you would need me. But she was only partially right. Turns out I need you, too."

**Until we meet again, my friends. I hope you enjoyed getting lost in their world, as much as I have writing it. I'll post further chapters if you think it's a worthwhile venture. This is my first fanfic. Thank you so much for giving me your time! Amy**


	2. Chapter 2

_In His Absence_

_Chapter 2_

**Note: I do not have any rights to Twilight or Stephenie Meyer, and this story is not for profit. Just toying with her characters a bit. I think I've chosen the worst time to start this story, It's hard to find the time, but I want to take my time and make it a quality piece of work. I do apologize for the delay. Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews- they're each like opening a gift. **

**Carlisle's POV**

After hours of sitting beside the bed upright in the chair, his old bones were beginning to get stiff as he readjusted himself. She was still sleeping, and it seemed like the perfect opportunity to check on Charlie. He could tell he was sleeping on the sofa downstairs. It had been a tiresome day, and he was glad that he was relaxed enough to sleep. It was almost midnight, as he checked his watch. He needed to check in at the hospital, too, and get his shift covered for the next couple of days. He stood by the window as to hopefully not wake her. He pulled out his phone and dialed one of his buddies covering the ER that night. He asked him if he could find someone to cover for him for the next two days. A family emergency, he said. No more, no less. He nodded and thanked him for the help. There was also a message he had missed from Alice. It read, "Don't leave her yet, Carlisle, I can't see clearly." He switched the phone off, and returned to the bedside. He put his hand on her forehead, brushing a stand of hair from her face as he checked to see if she was warmer than she was hours ago. She was sleeping soundly, so he softly walked out of the room and down the stairs.

"Charlie…. Charlie…." as he stood at the foot of the sofa. Charlie rubbed his eyes, and was startled to see him standing there.

"What's wrong, is she alright?"

"She's fine. She's going to be just fine."

"I'm relieved, I thought after she was found that she was never going to pull out of it. I'm thankful that you got here when you did, we sure did need you. Say, how did you know, anyways? Did he tell you what he had done, or what?"

"No, Edward didn't tell me that he had left her in the woods, just that he was leaving town with the rest of the family, and that they were over. One of the officers that work for you called me. Look, Charlie, I just want to apologize for the way my son behaved, and for putting your daughter at risk. It is reprehensible for him to have left her in such danger."

"I just don't understand why he did it? They spent almost every minute together before this, and then all of a sudden…gone. What was worth leaving her like that?"

"I cannot make any excuses for him, Charlie, but he thought by leaving he would protect her, give her a chance at a normal life."

"I just never saw this one coming; I mean I'm just getting used to having her around in the house after being alone for so many years. And she only has a few more months here before she goes away to college. I can't call her mother and tell her what's happened. She'd be on a plane in an instant. Is Bella going to be, you know, OK, mentally from all this, Doc?"

"Time, Charlie, is what she needs right now. She's a strong girl. If you need anything, I will always be here to help."

He turned his head toward the stairs with a look of worry and concern; he could hear her stirring in the bed.

"Carlisle?..."

She could hear the leather of his soles hitting the old worn floorboards. She was sitting up in bed, and her right hand was holding the collar of his black wool pea coat. It smelled of him, his house, and reminded her of all the things she couldn't have.

He could see the worry in her face, as he took the seat beside the bed. He reached out for her left hand, to stroke her fingers, inspecting each one. He brought her hand up to his mouth and kissed it, holding it against the side of his face, even though he knew in his heart he had no right to. He knew he wanted to hold her, to have her as his. Edward was a fool. He opened his eyes, and saw her watching him.

"Carlisle, hold me, please?"

He crawled onto the other side of the bed, toed off his shoes to the floor and got under the covers next to her. He took his arm and put it around her as she shifted and laid her head against his chest. She could smell the lemony starch, the essence of a man that hadn't showered in a day, and cedar. It was distinctly different from the one that left her. But comforting, reassuring, definitely what she needed. He had saved her life just hours before. She had willed herself to die on the forest floor; she'd hoped that no one would ever find her. But Carlisle had stayed, when everyone else had gone. She took her hand and crumpled the front of his shirt in her hand. She held tight to that one spot with her fist, as if he'd never leave her side. He could feel her tears quietly soaking his shirt. He laced his fingers through her hair, and buried his face in the top of her head, shushing her.

"Go back to sleep, Bella, I'll still be here when you wake up. We have so much to work on, you and me, and tomorrow is a new day. We have to decide what's going to be our new normal. I have an empty house to go home to, and you have to decide what you want out of life. Charlie's depending on you, and as long as you continue to improve, he's not going to call Renee'. I promised him that I'd take care of you, and I'll not break that promise."

"So you're staying in Forks?"

"Whatever it takes, Bella."

His thoughts carried him away, and he could imagine her in his house, like in Alice's vision. She had seen Bella walking on the hardwood floors in thick socks, a sweater that dipped off one shoulder and slim jeans. She said she went to Carlisle's library, and was talking to him about his beloved collection. Alice had asked him what he thought it meant by having her there in an empty house. Now he knew, deep down in his heart, that she was meant to be. That Edward's leaving meant something, and that Bella was a part of him, now.

He traced his finger over the side of her face, and gently traced the outline of her lips.

"My love, my dearest, will you have me?"

She looked up at him, and released his shirt. Her heart was racing, and he could sense her desire. There was a fine sheen of sweat on her brow. She touched her lips to his, ever so cautiously, and murmured, "Yes, Carlisle."

He was glad that Charlie had drifted back off to sleep on the sofa, listening to his old 78's that he put on the record player. The music reminded Charlie of the days that he and Renee' spent together, as they fell onto the turntable, each one took him back to a time and place that was happy and uncomplicated. The dog-eared album covers were resting on the coffee table next to opened beer cans that helped to take him away from all of it. If just for a while, he thought in his dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: I do not own Twilight, only Stephenie Meyer does. I'm just moving her characters around a bit. **

**I apologize for the delay in getting this chapter done- this holiday season has thrown a wrench in my spare time. Sorry for the wait, guys!**

**Chapter 3**

Bella awoke to Carlisle shifting in the bed. He sat upright, alerted to someone approaching the house, as he smoothed her hair down. She looked up at him and asked, "What's wrong?"

"One of the Black's, must be Billy."

Jacob had dropped Bill off; Carlisle could hear his voice murmuring to Billy. Billy rang the doorbell, and Charlie crawled off the couch in a daze. He'd had too much beer last night, and too many sleepless nights. At least he slept hard last night, he felt like Bella was in good hands, and it brought him a huge sense of relief. He felt as if the weight of the last few days had been lifted off his shoulders. He stretched and unlocked the door; Billy was there with a paper bag in his lap that emitted a delicious aroma.

"Hey Charlie, how's everything going with Bella? I brought us some breakfast- ham and egg biscuits- I just made 'em."

"It's good, Billy. Come in, why don't you?"

Billy wheeled in and laid the biscuits on the table. The smell of the vampire upstairs was definitely apparent. It made his skin crawl, but he was willing to overlook it for his friend. He took the biscuits out of the bag, as Charlie poured two cups of black coffe and sat down next to his friend.

"Charlie, I thought it would be good for you to get out of the house today, since Bella is being taken care of. Today would be a perfect day to hit our favorite fishing spot. The rain's not coming in till' late."

"I still don't feel like leaving her. She's not ready for that yet."

"Charlie, you're going to have to take that leap sooner or later, she's being taken care of, and I know he'll not let any harm come to her."

Just then, Carlisle appeared at the entrance of the stairs, and Billy's nerves were jangled at the sight of him. He tried to avoid letting Charlie be aware of the fact that he was so bothered by his presence. Deep down inside, he knew that there was no other family that could keep her safe, besides the Black's.

"Charlie, Billy, I couldn't help but overhear that you wanted to go fishing today. I'd like to run something by you- I'd like to take Bella to my home so that I can do some work in my office, if that's OK with you. That way you can get out of the house, and Bella will be taken care of."

Charlie had a blank look on his face, he was obviously thinking of when Bella was pulled from the forest by Sam, and how she looked at that moment. Nothing terrified him more. He looked down at the floor, and said, "I'm just afraid of leaving her, that's all."

"You'd be leaving her, that's true, but you need a break, Charlie. She needs to get out of that room for a change. She needs to start pushing herself, just a little. You can't keep her locked up in her room for the next twenty years. I need to be with her when she starts going out of her safe boundaries. Today is just as good as any day; it's just not going to be easy at any time. Why don't you drop by the house after you are done fishing, and check on her yourself?

"I guess. As long as she agrees to it. And I can come by at dark to see her."

"You made the right decision, Charlie."

Carlisle made his way upstairs, and stood in the doorway. Bella sat up, with a questioning look on her face.

"What is it, Carlisle? Who's here?"

"Billy. He came to ask your dad to go fishing today. He thinks he needs to get out of the house. You need to get out, too. I'm taking you home with me, Bella."

"But, that's one of the last places that we…that he was there. I know I can't do that, Carlisle. Please don't make me!"

"You have to start facing your fears and move past them. It's the past, it happened in the past. It's not going to be part of your future. Of that I can guarantee. I will be there with you, Bella. Besides, I need to get some work done in the office. You'd be doing me a favor. Not that I don't enjoy spending time with you, it is just that I have a job to do, and if being at the hospital is not feasible, I can get some work done at home. If you want to gather some things of yours, let's go ahead and do it now so we can give Charlie some time."

He walked over to the side of the bed, and helped her to stand. He took her hand and gently kissed it, and held her face.

"I'll be waiting for you downstairs, love."

She took some time to dress and put some of her things in the same suitcase that she brought with her from home in Arizona. She ran her fingers over the edges, and remembered the day that she and her mother bought it at the mall. She didn't own any luggage, because they never travelled anywhere, and she remembered how naïve she was then. How her life has altered since then. A tear fell onto the cloth of the bag, and she stuffed some jeans and a couple of sweaters in and closed the bag. She came down the stairs to see her father and Billy in the kitchen, finishing their coffee. Carlisle was standing to her left in the living room, giving Charlie and Billy their space.

"Morning, Bells," as he stood to give her a kiss on the cheek. He rubbed her shoulders and whispered in her ear with a pleading look on his face, "Are you sure you're OK with this?"

"I'll be fine. Really. Go and have a good time today, Dad. Billy, take good care of him for me." She was lying. It was all she could do to put on a brave face.

Carlisle stood at the door and opened it, and extended his arm. He took her bag, looked at Charlie, and said, "See you tonight. We will have dinner prepared for you when you return."

Charlie nodded in response, with a telling look of acceptance that Carlisle was to uphold his promise to take care of her at all costs.

The ride to the house was solemn at best. There was Eric Satie filling the car with his hauntingly beautiful piano notes, helped no doubt by the speakers that cost more than her entire truck did. She noticed that both he and his son preferred simplistically beautiful music, not hampered by a multitude of instruments. It scared her to think of Edward. She closed her eyes, and her thoughts flooded back. Edward, expensive cars, classical music, the smell of citrus and cedar, and laid her head back against the napa leather headrest. Carlisle noticed the pained expression on her face, and reached for her hand. She flinched at the touch, remembering. He knew what she was thinking about and it hurt him that there was nothing he could do to erase the memories.

"I'm not like him, Bella. I will not leave."

She curled her fingers around his and sighed. If only she could believe him. If only she could forget.

They walked through the front entrance of the Cullen house. She jumped as the door clicked shut.

"Would you be more comfortable to stay downstairs next to my study, or do you want to have the guest room upstairs?"

"Um, wherever I'd be out of your way. I don't want to disturb you while you work."

"I wouldn't have brought you here if you would disturb me. Let me put it this way, do you feel like you need your space, you can have the entire upstairs."

She put her hand on the banister. "I think I'll go upstairs and read for a while." She wanted to give him the chance to catch up on some work, even though she would have preferred to be near him.

He followed behind her. As they made their way down the hall, they passed Edward's room. The door was closed, she didn't dare look at it, but she held out her hand, like she wanted to touch it. She just kept walking. At the other end of the house was a grand room. Open with huge expanses of glass, a bed at the opposite end of the room, with a long mahogany table filled with books at the head. A white luxurious down comforter covered the bed with dozens of pillows. He placed her bag on the chair by the door. She toed off her shoes, and put her bare feet on the white fur rug on the floor. As she was looking around, he came to her.

"Through that door is the bathroom. It has a tub in there that can take you into another world. I had it imported from Italy. It's my favorite thing in the house, if I do say so myself. Why don't you take a bath, and then read for a while. I'll be just downstairs if you need me."

She shook her head, knowing a hot bath would help soothe her nerves.

"I can't begin to thank you enough, Carlisle. For everything. I don't know what I would have done without you if you hadn't have…."

"Don't… It was because of my family that you suffered… make yourself at home, my Bella."

He leaned and gave her a chaste kiss on her forehead, but his hand lingered against her face. She leaned against his chest and placed her hand over where his heart should beat. She held onto a handful of his shirt, and relished in the smell of it. His tie was loosened at the collar. The shirt was heavily starched. His trousers were grey wool, old fashioned, with little leather buckles at the waist. He kissed her on the top of her head, and released her.

"I'll be done in a while, and we can work on getting dinner prepared. Charlie will be famished by the time he gets here."

As he walked out of the door and down the hall, she could feel the fear creeping in on her again, like the ivy on the forest floor. She had to get a bath, and get herself presentable for tonight.

After a couple of hours of making phone calls and working on the computer, he was trying to focus on the banality of regular life, when his thoughts were anywhere else but at that desk. He heard footsteps of bare feet coming down the hall upstairs. He was hoping she might be feeling better, and come downstairs to be with him for a while in his study. The footsteps stopped, and a door opened. Edwards. He flew upstairs out of sight and stopped. He knew it wasn't good for her to even see it, much less go in there, but he thought he had to let her if that's what she wanted to do. His presence was not detected by her, as he stood out of visibility and watched. She reached out with a shaking hand and turned on the stereo, as the music filled the space of the room, and bounced off the glass walls. On the shelf was a microscope, just like the one they shared in class. She couldn't touch it. Eric Satie permeated the room. Gnossienne Number Three. She couldn't breathe. He watched her as she walked toward the door that led to the forest at least three stories below. She turned the knob and swung it open. A blast of Northern Pacific air blasted past her damp hair and she drew in a quick, sharp breath. Her feet edged closer, her toes at the edge, as she remembered. The tree that they had jumped onto was just there, out of reach. Her fingers held onto the edge of the door jamb.

"What about Charlie, Bella? If not for him, then do it for me. I love you, please, step away from the door."

She startled and looked over her shoulder at Carlisle standing by the door with his hand outstretched to her. She felt as if her chest was crushed and all of the air had escaped. She inched away from the edge, and he came to her. He closed the door with one hand and held her tightly with the other. She was shaking with fright and cold, and he gently lifted her and carried her downstairs. He placed her in front of the fireplace in the den, and covered her with a woolen blanket. He slid beside her, holding her tightly. Her shaking was getting better as she was warmed by the fire. He leaned down to gently kiss her. As their lips touched, she intensified the kiss, her body wanting more. Her adrenaline coursing through her veins, she wanted nothing more than to be by his side for the rest of her life. But there was always this little grain of fear that would creep out, the one that told her if Edward could leave, so could he. And if he did, and she loved him like she did, then what?

"I'm scared, Carlisle. I'm scared because I love you, too."

**Until we meet again, my friends. I hope I was able to take you away at least for a little while to a little corner in Washington, in a place called Forks, with an incredible man named Carlisle. **

**If you have a spare minute, I would really appreciate a review, it makes me a better writer, and that's what I'm hoping to gain from this story. Thank you so much! Amy**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Note: I do not own any rights to Twilight, only Stephenie Meyer does. I do not profit from this story.**

They stayed in front of the fire until she drifted off to sleep. He held her against his chest as he listened to her heartbeat and breathing slow, and then, he knew she was sleeping. As he sat on the floor with her, his back against the sofa, he thought about all of the implications of what had transpired over the past few days. And of what it would mean for their future; his family's future, if they decided to return. He laid his head back against the cushion, mentally exhausted, and in fear for Bella's safety, her future with him. Could he truly make her happy? Can he ever equal what they had? Why was she tempted by opening the door and stepping out? Was it just clinical depression, post-traumatic stress disorder, or both? He ran his fingers through his hair, and thought with either one, she shouldn't be left alone. He had earned so many years of seniority at the hospital, so it was easy for him to be absent. What about Charlie and his work? She had to get back into school and finish these last few months. He wanted things to be fixed right now, but knew that this was going to be an uphill battle. It was raining outside, as it was softly pelting the glass panes. The evergreens were swaying with the breeze. The sun was getting lower in the sky, and he knew that Charlie would be there within the next couple of hours. He let out a deep sigh, and smoothed her hair from her face. He ran his thumb ever so gently over her lips, and he felt her stir in his lap. If only they could stay this way forever.

His phone vibrated against his shirt pocket, and as he took it out, he saw that it was Alice. Sweet Alice, how he missed her, and wished she was here with them. The message read, "You're worrying too much, Carlisle. It will all work out, you'll see." A smile went across his face, and he returned the phone to his pocket. He tried to get up off the floor without waking her, and laid her on the sofa. He tucked the blanket around her, as she curled into a ball. He walked into the kitchen, and ran his fingers through his hair. He had to come up with something for Charlie. Luckily, the refrigerator was stocked. While he worked in the kitchen, he took out his phone and called work. The resident on call, one of his star pupils, he was very capable of handling anything that walked through the doors of the ER. They had all of their beds filled, and had patients waiting in the hallways. A flu outbreak in the area, he said. They needed his help desperately, he thought as he ended the call. He promised he could give them a few hours, and that would give Charlie and Bella time alone.

"Bella, wake up love. Charlie will be here shortly."

She stirred, and looked startled. "Oh no, why didn't you wake me up sooner? I need to start cooking!"

"It's fine, it's all done and waiting for him in the warmer. Drink this, all of it, you haven't been drinking enough today," he said as he handed her a cup of tea. She took it and it instantly warmed her cold fingers.

"Bella, I need to talk to you about tonight. I have to go in for a while to help them catch up in the ER. Charlie will be here, and I hope I won't be gone too long. I'll have my phone with me, just in case you need anything. I want you to feel at home, here. I'll move your things into my study." He instantly hoped she wouldn't go upstairs while he was gone.

She ran her fingers down his arm, and looked concerned. "I don't need a babysitter, if that's what you're saying, Carlisle."

"That's not what I meant, and least you forget what happened earlier in the day. The thought of it scares me, Bella. I couldn't survive if anything happened to you."

His head turned, and was alerted by a cruiser pulling in the drive. He went to the door, and greeted Charlie. He looked like a different man than the one he saw a couple of days ago. Sick with worry, and the feeling of a failure as a parent. The day of fishing with Billy had worked like a charm, just as Carlisle thought it would. Charlie held out his hand and shook Carlisle's.

"Carlisle, how's Bella?'

"She's getting there, Charlie. She's waiting for you in the den, please, come in."

The sight of her caught his breath; it was like a relief seeing her with a healthy glow in her cheeks, and a smile on her face. He hugged her to him and held her tight. He spoke in a whisper in her hair, "You look so much better, Bells. I missed you today, sweetie." A tear came to the corner of his eyes, and for the first time in her life, she felt close to Charlie.

"I missed you too."

Carlisle had gone to the kitchen to allow them some privacy, and he had the dining room table set and waiting. He only prepared two place settings, as he knew that he needed to leave as soon as he could get a minute alone with Charlie to explain. He felt torn, wanting to stay, but wanting to extend her a little freedom at the same time.

They came to where Carlisle stood, and Charlie thanked him again for everything he had done for them.

"Charlie, if it's alright with you, I need to go to work for a few hours. I thought that would give you two some time alone. Bella has my number if you need anything."

"Sure, doc, whatever you need to do. We'll be fine here."

Carlisle gave a knowing look at Bella, and he grabbed his lab coat from the banister and his bag from the chair by the door. She watched from the kitchen window as the tail lights from the Mercedes trailed down the driveway. She turned to Charlie, and pretended to be the perfect hostess. Charlie was famished, and he wasted nothing on his plate. She pushed the food around; the thought of eating was revolting. After the meal and an hours long conversation, she cleaned up their dishes and showed him into the den where it was warmer. Their conversation continued, and he told her that he'd spoken with Renee' earlier in the day, and that she needed to call her mother tonight. She'd rather not explain the mess that she'd endured and wondered if she could even get the words out. She was afraid she'd hear the intonation in her voice and jump on the next plane from Jacksonville. Certainly the last thing she wanted. The conversation dragged, and she could tell Charlie was weary from a long day. In reality he was worried about her relationship with a Cullen. He could see it in Carlisle's face the feelings that he shared for his daughter, and it scared him.

"Sweetie, why don't you come home. Sleep in your own bed tonight? There's no telling how long Dr. Cullen will be gone. I'm sure he has loads of work to catch up on." He was trying to guilt her into coming home with him, knowing that if she thought she was keeping Carlisle from his work, she'd cave.

"Um, I don't know, Charlie. I guess so. He probably does have a lot to do. You're right."

Charlie turned the lock behind him, closing up a darkened house.

Carlisle reached for his phone in the pocket of his OR scrubs. It was Alice again. "She's gone, Carlisle. She went back home with Charlie."

He slowly put the phone back into his pocket. He walked to the nurse's station and found the attending. He handed his code pager to him and told him he had to leave. He had to stop by home on the way to Charlie's and get a change of clothes, but the diversion wouldn't take more than a few minutes.

He opened the door to the dark house, knowing that just a few hours ago she was there, in his arms by the fire. Now, it was just a glass box, devoid of any life, any warmth. He wanted her back with him, and he was prepared to do whatever it takes to keep her. A stray napkin was lying on the marble counter top, and he picked it up and opened the garbage can from underneath. He could see the remains of a full meal scraped into it, and he was suddenly enraged. He slammed the cabinet closed with enough force to dislodge it from it's railings. He grabbed his keys and stormed out of the door. In his haste, he forgot to change.

She tossed and turned in her old room, everything around her familiar and soothing. But she was anything but soothed, her mind racing with fear and uncertainty. Sleep evaded her, and her only comfort was the music that she had borrowed from Carlisle's study, one that he had playing. Just classical music, something she's never heard before, but just knowing that it was his gave her a feeling of peace. The last hands to touch it were his. He had held her today, and told her that he loved her. In what context, though? Could he love her like she wanted to be loved? Completed, body and soul? She burned for him, as the music played. She sat up and rested her head in between her knees. Her hair was cascading around her like a waterfall. She had hoped that he wouldn't be upset with her for leaving; she wanted to give him time to catch up on work without worrying about her.

Her curtains blew in toward the room, and the cool, damp air filled the room. He was standing there, in his work clothes, with a look of utter contempt on his face. His scrubs were stained and rumpled, no doubt an indication of the condition of the ER tonight. The heavy starch of the lab coat creased at the elbows, no longer neat and tidy. He walked over to the bed, and she sat upright, afraid of the look on his face.

"Why did you leave the house, Bella?"

"Because I had to. Because Charlie wanted me to come home, that's all."

"Why did you blatantly refuse to eat anything?"

"I couldn't eat, Carlisle, I wasn't hungry. I had the tea before you left."

"Tell me the real reason you left the house." He was so angry, he held her so tightly by the shoulders, his gaze burning a hole through her. His hands were shaking with anger. He smelled of the hospital, of unwashed male, and of the starch that lingered in his clothes. His face was unshaven.

"I had to. I'm in love with you, Carlisle, I had to get out of there. I just kept thinking about the moment you'd come home, and we'd be alone, I just don't trust, yet. I'm scared of what will happen."

He released her shoulders and his face softened. He held her close to him, and he lowered his face to hers, breathing in her scent. He kissed her lips, slowly, gently, making her burn and ache more than she had ever known in her life. He could sense her desire, and pulled away in fear that it was moving too quickly.

"Tomorrow, you'll come back home with me. We'll work on it together. We'll take it slow. There'll be no work, just you and I."

He pulled her against his chest, and he listened for Charlie's tell-tale signs that he was sleeping. Hoping that his unannounced visit wouldn't be detected. He toed off his leather shoes onto the floor, and tried to soothe her off to sleep. He noticed the music coming from the speakers, and a smile spread across his face.

**Until we meet again my friends….**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Note: Only Stephenie Meyer owns all thing Twilight- this story is not for profit. **

**I'd like to say a HUGE thank you to all of the favorites and story alerts. It means more than you can imagine to me, and I'm so grateful. I was listening to some music last night from theory of a deadman, called heaven, and it just described what's going on with this story so well. That being said, let's be taken away into the North Pacific to the world of all things Carlisle and Bella and be lost for just a little while…**

Bella awaked only one time during the night with a nightmare. Carlisle wasn't able to quiet her in time for Charlie to hear. He had to quickly slip out of the window until it was safe again. He came rushing up the stairs to her bed, and as a routine, talked to her until she felt she could go back to sleep. The one thing he said to her kept racing through her mind. She wasn't the only one to experience loss like that. Charlie had gone through the same thing when Renee' had taken Bella away from him to Phoenix. It broke his heart and soul, and he's never been the same since. Charlie realized that she would never be the same after experiencing a loss like that. He slipped out of her room, and went back downstairs. He pulled out some of his old albums again, and grabbed a beer from the fridge. He pulled a throw over his feet as he made himself comfortable on the sofa, taking himself back to the time when Renee' had made the life changing decision for him. It still hurt, no matter how long ago it was. The beer can was emptied and the crumpled can was laid on the coffee table like a souvenir as the records played on.

The window upstairs opened silently, and Carlisle slipped in like he had so many nights before. She sat up in the bed; his presence still took her breath away. He returned to her side, not speaking a word, but crawling in the bed so that she could rest against his chest. She crumpled a handful of his scrubs, like she always did, as if to possess him. He knew that he could calm her just with his breath, and he held her by the back of her head, and leaned into her. He began to tell her a story, low, barely a whisper, but enough to intoxicate her. He told her about his life as a boy, about his family, and how things were very different all those centuries ago. His tales about walking to the market and roaming the countryside took her back in time. She could imagine him as a boy coming home with his parcels from the market. He described the landscape, and the interior of his house, the architecture of his father's church. He described the nun's caring for the church, how their habits echoed in the halls as they swished with the heavy material against their legs. How they maintained lighting all of the candles around the church, and it always amazed him, for it seems that once they had illuminated the vast open space with the candles, he felt deep down that's when God had entered the church. The golden light illuminated the massive oak beams that ran the length of the church, the smoke still visible. The building was then and only then ready for the parishioners to come. He stroked her hair, and was just a hairs breadth away from her mouth. She was drunk from him, and wished that it was tomorrow already, for she could be with him without fear of being discovered by Charlie. Just before dawn, he gently shook her awake, and told her he had to leave, for it was time that Charlie left for work. His Mercedes was hidden away from the house, but he had to make sure that his presence wouldn't be detected.

"My darling, I have to go. I will call Charlie after he's at work and tell him I'll check in on you, because I have the day off. I'll tell him I'm taking you home with me for safekeeping, which is not a lie."

"I can drive my truck, Carlisle. Please, I want to feel normal again. I'll tell him I'm going to spend the day with you while he works." After a long pause, he thought maybe it would be a boost of normalcy for her to drive.

"Alright, but I don't trust that ancient piece of machinery. Its days are limited. You have to call me before you leave. Do you remember the path through the trees? It's obscured for the average person."

"Yes, I remember. I'll see you after a while. Oh, and Carlisle, don't shave when you get home. I think I like it being unkempt," she said as she ran the back of her hand over his rough jaw. She also liked the fact that he had been sweating at work; the effect made her faint with need.

He smiled at her, and leaned down to kiss her lips. He was rough, needy and the feeling of his stubble over her lips burned. He pushed her against the headboard, and held her arm tightly. She moaned against his open mouth as he covered hers. She took her free hand and touched his chest; it was like marble, but she knew it held all the hopes and passions of a real man. In his aggressiveness, his teeth sharply grazed her bottom lip, and she winced at the sting of it. There was as deep groan from his chest. He had made her bleed, as he sat motionless next to her, watching her lick her lip, and taste the blood that had formed there. He ran his finger over the wound, looked at the blood on his finger and put it in his mouth. She caught her breath, and was suddenly afraid of what would happen from his teeth grazing her.

"Carlisle, what's going to happen, did your venom…"

"No. You'd know it if it did. But this is just the beginning… see you after while."

With that, the mattress released his weight and he was gone through the window. She could hear Charlie's footsteps coming up the stairs and the bathroom door closing. He turned on the shower, and let the steam take away the worries of the night. She stood by the open window, and saw the remnants of red tail lights go by the house, slowing just a bit. She unconsciously ran her finger over her lip and closed her eyes at the thought of him.

**Note: This is just a short piece as I try and decide where this story will go. It may change maturity levels, but I need time to work through it and do so with caution and class. Any ideas would be graciously welcomed, but I just don't want this story to turn into a worthless piece of smut. In other words, what would Carlisle do? He's the epitome of class and elegance. Thank you so much for reading, and until we meet again, my friends…**


End file.
